Don't Curse
by Jammie-Bro
Summary: Hermione gets put under a confession nymph spell, making her confesss to the one she loves. But who is it? plz R+R!
1. Default Chapter

Don't Curse  
  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
Okay, first Harry Potter fic so go easy on me!! And remember, your reviewing determines what coupling I go for! Plz Read +Review!  
Hermione rolled over and figeted with her hair. It wouldnt work. She couldnt get rid of her thoughts of him. The night was warm, rightfully too warm for September, and the four-poster bed curtains were pulled back, so she could get some ventilation form the window. Sadly it just made Parvati's snores seem even louder than they already were. Hermione let out an annoyed sigh of exasperation and threw off the bed covers, got up and wandered over to the open window, showing glittering stars stretching off into the distance.  
~*~Hermione's Point of View~*~  
Why does it have to be so warm tonight? The first day back at Hogwarts and I can't sleep. I'll probably be really grouchy tomorrow morning and tune out on our first day of lessons. FUNFUN. Damn my bad sarcasm. Oh, shut up parvati, you idiot. If I could reach my wand from here I would give you such a hard anti-snore curse that you wouldn't wake up tomorrow.  
Okay, maybe that was a little harsh. After all, it is'nt JUST parvati's snoring that's keeping me up, and I can't blame it all on the heat tonight. Some of the balme must go to HIM, for being so damn wonderful, and making me think about him. Well, he isn't that wonderful, he has a lot of faults, I will be the first to admit that, but the way he smiled at me this morning ........ and his fun-loving nature.... his hair that always looks messy...... and the way he grins lob-sidedly when he lies.... everything about him makes me feel so alive, even when we aren't on the best of terms. You see, I'm off again!! Thinking about him. I just can't get him out of my head!! I mean, before the holidays, I had the teeniest crush on him (okay, maybe not so teeny) but but since I saw him Yesterday when we went to get supplies from Diagon Alley.....well, one word. WOAH. He's grown (again, I find it hard to remember when I didn't have to glance up to look him in the eye) but now, he's not so lanky, more muscly.  
Seriously, I would never in a million years thought I would say that. But it's true. I'm even scaring myself now, I can't read a paragraph without thinking about him. My head's so muddled, it's like he has been plonked in the middle of my mind so anything I try to think leads back to him. *Sigh* Never mind. At least the stars look bright tonight. *Sigh*..... I wonder if he sees me the way I see him? Heh, I highly doubt it. He's more than probably got his eye on some unbelieveably popular pretty girl. Unlike me. I always feel so ... well, I guess you could say jealous... around other, prettier girls, and most of the time he isn't googling at them, but you can tell he takes sneaky second glances at them. Ugh. Why do I get cursed with this awful frizzy hair, a shapeless build and a bookworm personallity? And why do I let him get to me this much?  
~*~  
  
~3rd Person~  
Hermione slowly fell asleep, letting the hypnotyzing soft glow of the stars lull her into a distressed slumber, leaning against the windowsill. In the early morning, whilst dawn was breaking over the towers of Hogwarts, and early riser got out of his bed, and wandered towards the girls' dormitories, to tell the girl about something he'd just seen. As he opened the door, his eyes widened in horror with what he saw. The sleeping girl (namely Hermione) tried to roll over, but as she was sitting by the open window, tipped out of it. The boy cried out as he saw her fall, and in one sweep whipped out his wand and yelled,  
  
"STOPARA!"  
Hmm? What'dya think of that, then? So... what coupling do you think I should do? I had a slight leaning towards one before, but now I'm not too sure. I'll go by the reviews I get, I suppose. So tell me what you think!! Should it be Hermione/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Draco or somthing else? Reviews are greatly apprecieated, as this is my first proper Harry Potter fic. Cya soon! Jammie-chan^-^ 


	2. knight in shining armour?

Don't Curse  
  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
Chappie 2  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter, woah, there goes millions of flying pigs!  
~*~Hermione's point of view~*~  
I was having the most amazing dream,all about clangers, and going off to the moon, and large fluffy marshmallows (I regularly dream about sweets- I'm not allowed them @ home), and I was about to jump into a giant vat of chocolate when I saw a twisted face in it (the vat of chocolate, that is) and cried out, waking up. That was when I saw the ground very far below me. My head was spinning, I did'nt know where I was, I didn't know if I was dreaming or not, and my first impulse was to open my mouth to scream, but I couldn't. That was when I heard a voice. It seemed near, but very far away. Everything came to a stop. I wasn't moving, the sounds of footsteps were echoed, I felt some hands grab hold of mine, but couldn't see who it was. My eyes refused to move from their fixed position, as did my brain. Everything was blurred. I remember being pulled back into the window of my dormitory, being picked up and placed on my bed. I was still frozen, I couldn't see the person, but I can remember their voice. It was a boy. I'm pretty sure it was someone I know.  
" 'Mione," he said, "Sorry, I've got to leave you now. I know you can hear me. You'll be alright in about a quarter of an hour." Then he laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be okay in time for lessons, and breakfast. I've got to go now, before this lot get up." I assume my saviour was reffering to the not-so-much-snoring Parvati and crew, and before I knew it he was gone. So there I was, not being able to think at normal pace, let alone move anything. As I lay there in suspended animation (of sorts) everything seemed like a dream. Like it seemed to take me a whole 5 minutes to lay and ponder who the person who saved me was. Then a thought struck me.  
Could it be.....him? It didn't seem like something he would do, I mean, I think he would do that for me, stopping me falling to my death, but not in THAT way. It was like a knight in shining armour had ridden in and saved me. After a while, I began to hear music playing at normal pace. The song playing was slow anyway, but I was secretly pleased that I was coming back to this world. Back to find my knight in shining armour. (Oh my God I am so OVERRATING romance here, I'm making it sound like something from a corny movie!!!)  
Look into my eyes,  
  
You will see  
  
What you mean to me,  
Search your heart,  
  
Search your soul,  
  
And when you find me there  
  
You'll search no more,  
You can't tell me it's not worth fighting for,  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for.  
  
You know it's true,  
  
That everyhting I do,  
  
I do it for you.  
Look into your heart,  
  
You will find  
  
There's nothing there to hide,  
So take as I am,  
  
Take my life,  
  
I would give it all,  
  
I would sacrifice  
You can't tell me it's not worth trying for,  
  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more,  
  
You know it's true,  
  
That eveyhting I do,  
  
I do it for you,  
  
Yeah  
There's no love  
  
like your love  
  
and no other  
  
can give more love  
  
there's no place  
  
On this planet  
  
All the time  
  
All the way  
You can't tell me it's not worth trying for,  
  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more,  
  
Yeah I'd try for you,  
  
I would lie for you,  
  
Risk my life for you,  
  
I would die for you....  
You know it's true,  
  
That everything I do,  
  
Woah  
  
I do it for you.......  
*Sniff* That was such a sad song, but a good song, I thought, then realised that I actually sniffed!! Woohoo!! I was getting feeling back in my limbs! Great timing too, because as soon as I thought that,  
"HEMIONE!! GET UP!!"  
Ugh. Parvati is NOT a morning person. Using as much will power as I possibly could muster, I started to move out of my bed, and found that I had a rather weird case of pins and needles. It felt like pins and needles, but when I stepped out of bed my feet tingled like a pleasant shiver, and it ran all the way up my body. As it reached my head I couldn't help but smile widely. I felt like dancing, but resisted the urge to. It felt great to be alive.  
~*~  
Hmm.... I wonder who it could be? I mean, it's not every day that someone comes in, saves your life, then walks out again, knowing you can't see him. If it was him, why wouldn't he leave anyhting, or make a gesture so I could recongise him? But what is it wasn't him? Who could it be then? What if it was all created by my brain and I'm going mad? What if it was Voldemort trying to make me fall into the darkness of oblivion? My porrige is being stirred so continually that I swear it's cold already. The breakfast hall is unusually quiet; everyone must have slept in a little later this morning. Oh, wait, I'm a little early, looking at my watch. Great. It seems to have stopped.  
~*~ 3rd Person~*~  
Harry and Ron walked into the dining hall, to find Hermione at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table, with her oh-so-heavy book bag beside her. She was tapping her watch vigourously, and didn't notice the two come up behind her.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted, "You're a bit early today."  
  
"Yeah," She replied, turning around, then seeming to come up with something, "Would YOU know anything about it?"  
  
There was a strange silence. Harry stood with a confused look written about his face; Ron turned and made his way around the other side of the table. Hermione sat and glanced between the two, trying to read their faces.  
Ron sat down, requesting his plate to give him bacon, egg and beans, then looked up at the girl sitting opposite him.  
  
"So have you fixed your watch yet? I mean, if anyone would know the spell to fix it, you would." He asked, between bites of the requested meal which had instantaneously appeared before him.  
  
"oh! spells! I completely forgot!" Hermione exclaimed, like she had just been woken from a long sleep.  
  
"OH MY GOD! What's happening? Is the world coming to an end? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Ron exclaimed overdramatically, dropping his fork and leaning over the table to see if she had a temperature. "Was it just me, or did Hermione forget her beloved spells?"  
  
Harry laughed. Hermione smiled angrily and pulled his hand off her forehead.  
From the Slytherin table, a boy glared over at the fifth-year trio, who were now laughing over Harry's glasses falling in his porrige. At one of the three, the slytherin glared with so much hatred he thought he would burst; but at another of the three he gave a very different look....  
~*~  
Author's notes: Okay, that's the end of chapter 2. Sorry, this was a kind of join-stuff-together chapter, and added in another couple of possibilities. The next chappie will be up soon, and in the meantime, please review and tell me what coupling it should be!! I've only had 2 reviews so far and I'm getting desperate!! So who do YOU think it was that saved her? Someone recommended me to do Hermione/Krum the other day (SHUDDER, I told them where to go), so at least you know it won't be him, unless I get loadsa reviews telling me to. So get reviewing!! I don't want it to be H/K!!  
  
Jammie-chan ^-^ 


	3. the song that wont go

Don't Curse  
  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
Chapter 3  
*I've been  
  
Watching your world from afar  
  
And i've been  
  
Trying to be where you are  
  
And I've been  
  
Secretly falling apart  
To me  
  
You're strange and you're beautiful  
  
To me  
  
You 're cute and you're wonderful  
  
And I've been  
  
Secretly falling for you....*  
God, I am going to have to stop being a helpless romantic. I'm getting to the point that if I get any more involved with this romantic junk I am going to start sighing for no reason, gazing off into space all the time with glazed eyes and losing a grip of my schoolwork. THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN! For some strange reason, that song keeps getting stuck in my head. It's like when you know something, but you don't know WHERE you know it from. I swear I've never heard that song before, but it just randomly popped into my head. I seem to know it so clearly that I think I could probably play it on the piano. But I don't even play the bloody piano! Now hermione, don't swear. You're sinking down to Ron's level.  
I'm currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room, dong my homework and studying. The books are piled around me, I have my miggy's magical noters and muggle post-it notes stuck all over the place, and some of the former occasionally singing at me. But I can't concentrate. Ususally I can just switch off from the rest of the world, but at the moment it seems impossible. That song won't remove itself from my head. It's a nice song and all, but it's really getting to me now. Where on earth did it come from? Get lost, you stupid song.  
  
But no, IT WON'T GO!!!!  
  
In my anger, I kicked the table leg really hard, hoping that the pain will drive it out of me, but no. I ended up clutching my head in distress.  
~*~3rd Person~*~.  
CLUNK.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up from their game of Wizard's chess to see Hermione kicking the pulp out of the common room table she usually worked at, whilst almost tearing her hair out in the process. Both got up and walked over to the fuming girl.  
  
"You all right, 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," she whined angrily, "I've got the most annoying song in the history of humanity stuck in my head." She kicked the table again.  
  
"Is it the Hamsterdance song?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Or that evil T.A.T.U song?" Ron asked, just as eagerly.  
  
"NO!!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs. The two boys cowered in shock.  
  
"What kind of song IS it then?" Harry inquired nevously. "And how did it get there?"  
  
"It's a love song, and I don't know." She replied.  
  
Fred and George walked up, and had obviously overheard the conversation (it wasn't very hard to, the way Hermione was shouting.)  
  
"Love songs eh?" Fred commented, raising an eyebrow. "Who are they about, the table you keep abusing?" The weasley twins laughed, and Ron joined in too until Hermione glared at him. The twins made a hasty exit, and Harry patted Hermione on the back in a supportive way, trying to calm the fuming teen down, whilst Ron fiddled with his fingers.  
  
"Don't worry hermione, I'm sure the song will dissapear from your head in time."  
Hermione suffered another part-insomnia-driven night that evening, as the song still refused to go. But due to the past experiences with windows, she stayed securely in her bed, wrapped in thoughts of HIM and how to get rid of the song she didn't know. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, the girl drifted into an uneasy slumber. A figure quietly came through the door, checking she was asleep. He gently touched her cheek and whispered,  
  
"Goodnight, 'Mione."  
~*~  
"RIGHT, FIFTH YEARS." Proffesor Medusa sneered. She stalked along the front of the benches like an over-hungry cheetah, but her hair seemed to take on the characteristics of a completely different animal, as the long green tendrils that inched down her back rattled with every step she took. "I'm supposed to be educating you on Assyrian winged bulls and the uproar they caused when they tried to bewitch humans, but, as you don't seem up to that yet, we will begin on Sabbat confession nymphs."  
  
There was a small gasp from a few people in the class.  
  
Proffessor Medusa noticed this, and a twisted smile leeced onto her face.  
  
"Aah, so some of you know about confession nymphs. Splendid, what can you tell me about them?"  
  
Hermione nevously raised her hand.  
  
"Sabbat confession nymphs were widely used in the Russian rebellion, and in questioning weaker prisoners when the dementors know when there is something praying on their minds. Only wizards and witches that have been trained can overcome their magic. The nymhs send the person into a kind of trance, and they confess in many different ways to all sorts of things. Once they have finished, the person wakes up, only vaugely remembering what he or she had confessed to." There were small nods coming from the back of the classroom.  
  
Proffessor Medusa crinkled her unnaturally long nose in annoyance. "Right, it seems that there is no need for me to explain any more." She skulked to one side to reveal a covered, wierdly shaped, glass tank. It was about as big as a photo booth, and from what the fifth years could see, had a door on one side, and the whole booth seemed to be glowing a strange transluscent blue, even with the heavy black velvet cover atop of it.  
Proffessor Medusa awquardly pulled off the fabric. " 2 Sabbat confession nymphs."  
  
Most of the class gawped, and Lavender even exclaimed "how cute!" at the beings. They were only about a foot long, and a bright pearly white. The two creatures were like ghosts, but thier bodies down to their tiny waists were opaque. Below that, their bodies became transluscent and got darker until it faded into a black mist. They had almost cat-like faces, but out of their heads sprouted elf ears, and large black vizors hung over hidden eyes. Gleaming gold shoulder plates, heavily engraven, seemed to attach themselves to the tiny arms, which spread into simple and beautiful wings.  
  
"Well, now, Before you came into the class I gave the two nymphs all your names in a hat, and they have analysed you, seeing if any of you have anything...interesting to confess." With that, the two nymphs quickly conjoured a hat and slowly drew out a piece of parchment. Everyone was on the edges of their seats, hoping it wouldn't be them. Finally, after what seemed like hours waiting in turmoil, proffessor Medusa read out the slip.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger! Plz, I want reviews, + more suggestions on coupling!!! Grrth. need feedback. 


End file.
